


【哈利波特AU】快安睡，小宝贝

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】快安睡，小宝贝

现在是晚上九点钟，权顺荣把洗得香喷喷热乎乎的民俊塞进被窝里，打开了《诗翁彼豆故事集》。五岁的小娃娃已经打着哈欠话都说不清楚了，还是伸出小肉手拽着权顺荣的睡衣嘟囔着什么。

“知道啦，知道啦，”权顺荣一幅拿他没办法的样子，压下疲惫好声好气地说，“《男巫的毛心脏》，对吧？”

小娃娃可不管这些，只管舒舒服服地闭上眼睛听Daddy念故事。

“从前，有一位英俊、富有……”权顺荣刚开腔，小娃娃就开始露出满足的笑容。

门咔哒响了一下，全圆佑进来了。他每天抓捕黑巫师和批阅报告，通常民俊都睡过一轮了他还没回来呢。权顺荣念故事的场景让他感觉很新奇，他就轻手轻脚地坐在了权顺荣旁边的地毯上。

权顺荣短暂地停顿了一下，已经开始迷糊的民俊闭着眼睛扭了扭小屁股。权顺荣慌忙抬起一根手指示意全圆佑不要出声，抚摸了两下民俊的后背。

“……他们的心肯定都成了空壳！”权顺荣把声音压低变粗，模仿着黑巫师的讥笑。民俊每听到这个地方都会笑。这次他笑得格外开心，甚至睁开了眼睛从被窝里拱出来，黏糊糊地往权顺荣身上爬。他刚趴到权顺荣胸口上，就看到了床边抱着膝盖一脸认真听故事的全圆佑。

这一下可不得了了。

全民俊虽然处于一种半睡半醒的状态当中，可是敏感程度却比醒着时还高。他最讨厌有人动他房间里的东西，每次整理完都一定要摆回一模一样的位置。睡觉前屋里却多了一个爸爸，这让他感到深深的惶惑和不安。上次不痛不痒却在他心上刻下痕迹的一巴掌让他充分明白了，在权顺荣面前表达对全圆佑的抗拒等于自寻死路，那句“不要爸爸”就卡在了他的嗓子眼里。

权顺荣不知道儿子为什么突然状态不对，整个身体都绷紧了。他安抚地拍民俊的后背，递给全圆佑一个眼神让他出去。也不知道怎么回事，他都看了全圆佑三眼，全圆佑就好像中了石化咒一样呆在那里一动不动。

权顺荣今天刚刚给学院杯当了裁判，被一只失控的鬼飞球撞得鼻血直流，就这样还捂着鼻子帮忙处理了两个比赛作弊的学生。民俊今天放学又和尹净汉家那个小姑娘动手打了一架，他去接民俊时三个孩子正哭得撕心裂肺——民俊被在脸蛋上挠了一把，智慧的辫子被扯得乱七八糟活像个小妖怪，在孝想要哄弟弟妹妹们可是两个小孩却越哭越厉害，最后他也忍不住抱着徐明浩哭起来了。徐明浩已经对这种场景司空见惯因而面不改色，一只手敷衍地搂着儿子，一只手在那里修改设计图纸，都没费心把隔壁的金珉奎叫过来。权顺荣可不是徐明浩那种舍得放孩子在一边哭的类型，一把抱起民俊自己的眼泪也跟着冒了出来。他刚把民俊抱出门准备哄好了再给孩子们劝架，谁知道今天来接智慧的不是尹净汉，而是千里迢迢骑着飞天扫帚赶回来的崔胜澈。本来期待着孩子笑嘻嘻地喊“爸爸”的女儿傻瓜崔胜澈一进门，扑面而来的是女儿哭花的小脸和一头乱糟糟的银发。他今天输了一场友谊赛早已心气不顺，再听女儿抽抽嗒嗒一通告状，顿时火冒三丈。

“权顺荣！”崔胜澈气得原则也没了，只管给女儿“报仇”了。他那职业选手中气十足的一声大吼把一边的在孝吓得都不敢哭了，硬生生憋出一个嗝来。

“哥发什么火！”权顺荣虽说认为孩子的事大人不好多插手，可是崔智慧这个小姑娘未免也太厉害、太霸道了——而这都怪崔胜澈为了和孩子变亲，溺爱得没边了！

隔壁金珉奎刚把店门锁好，就听见徐明浩的店里一声压过一声的咆哮。完了，这是要有人来砸店了！他右手抓着魔杖，左手从墙边抄起在孝的棒球棍，气势汹汹地杀进了去。又是伤心又是害怕的在孝一看最没原则的、最宠他的爸爸来了，“哇——”地一声就跳进了他的怀里。三个大人的吵闹和三个孩子的哭嚎把徐明浩小小的店面填满了——

“哎马！都给我闭嘴！”

眼见着全圆佑就是不肯起来，民俊本来就敏感的心终于忍耐到头了。他先是呜咽着吭哧了两声，接着响亮地哇哇大哭起来。权顺荣这一天积累的火气终于向着全圆佑爆发了。

“全圆佑！”他把民俊一把抄起来跳下床，脚后跟甚至在铺着地毯的木地板上砸出了咚的一声，“你给我出去！”

全圆佑呆住了。他觉得自己只是安安静静地坐在这，孩子就哭起来了，一向好脾气的权顺荣居然还冲他发火了。他慌乱地想要站起来，却被身边民俊的小凳子绊了一跤。凳子旁民俊搭的整整齐齐的积木城堡“哗啦——”倾落在地板上。民俊的哭声一下子高昂起来，几乎变成了尖叫，要把权顺荣的耳膜捅碎了。

“出去！听见了没有！”权顺荣已经是在咆哮了，“你又不是不知道这孩子是个睡渣！”

全圆佑从来没这么狼狈过。他刚才几乎从房间一头摔到了另一头，落地时新伤旧伤层层叠叠的膝盖还被一块三角形的积木狠狠地硌了一下。他刚扶着脑袋缓过神来，权顺荣的第二轮咆哮就吞噬了他。

现在是晚上十一点钟。权顺荣已经放弃了明天让民俊准时起床的打算，心想自己干脆也请假不要去上班了。他疲惫地合上书，把民俊的被子角掖好，拎着拖鞋小心翼翼地退出房间关上了门。那堆积木明天再说吧。

他叹息着穿上鞋，打算给自己热点牛奶喝。打开冰箱门时他看到一盒洗好的小番茄——

坏了。全圆佑。

权顺荣把一楼二楼所有房间连同洗手间都推了一遍门，到处都不见全圆佑的踪影。全圆佑的风衣还挂在门口的衣帽架上，地上的皮鞋却不见了。

他想，自己或许一年都没发过这么大的火了。可怜的全圆佑刚完成一件大案想要回家看看丈夫和儿子就惨遭嫌弃和怒吼。他懊悔地抓了一把头发——这明明是解释两句就可以的事情，干嘛要发火呢？全圆佑什么坏事也没做，只不过是太久没负责照顾民俊，民俊忘了他，他也忘了民俊很难哄睡的事实罢了。现在虽然只是秋天，可是就全圆佑的体质，不穿外套在外面喝风恐怕又要犯胃病。

权顺荣找到全圆佑时全圆佑正坐在街心公园的长椅上。他旁边垃圾桶顶部的烟灰盘里已经快堆成一个小塔了。权顺荣心想他大概是做好了在外面枯坐一夜的准备，不然何必费心到麻瓜的商店买一整条他平时不喜欢的烟。

“圆佑啊，”他一屁股坐到全圆佑旁边，“回家吧。”

全圆佑没接话，又“咔哒”点上了一根烟。

“民俊睡着了。”

“我一时间站不起来了。”全圆佑咳嗽了一声，“我想坐一会。你先回去吧，外面冷。”

他过于迟钝地想起，全圆佑从地上站起来的时候脸色痛苦，肯定是那一下子摔得太重、摔坏了什么地方。

“我能看看吗？”权顺荣觉得全圆佑脸色和口气都不对，试探着问。

“你已经很累了。”全圆佑的神情在大片烟雾里晦暗不明，“回去吧。”

“在生我的气吗？”权顺荣的心绞痛起来。

“没有。”全圆佑按掉那根烟，“真的，顺荣回去吧。”

“那你呢？”

全圆佑又沉默了，好像这是个困难到需要花上一个小时才能解决的算术占卜课题。

“我想回魔法部了。真的很想。”

权顺荣小心翼翼地把全圆佑的头揽到自己腿上，把手里拎了很久的大衣给他披上。全圆佑探出手把大衣扯过头顶，像只鸵鸟似的隐藏起自己的脸也隐藏起情绪。

“为什么？”

“在那里我还有一点用处。”他的声音闷闷的。 

“对不起。”

“我没想要你道歉。”

“那你希望我做点什么呢，圆圆宝贝？”

全圆佑沉默了一会，最终还是没憋住给这个称呼逗乐了。

“要妈咪给呼呼才起来。腿好疼噢。”


End file.
